Yuumalady (Chiba Ryuunosuke's part)
by nonmaden
Summary: Tidak biasanya Isogai masih terjaga hingga dini hari. Sebelum akhirnya seseorang mencoba membantunya agar dapat terlelap. #HariPucukSedunia


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Summary:** Tidak biasanya Isogai masih terjaga hingga dini hari. Sebelum akhirnya seseorang mencoba membantunya agar dapat terlelap. #HariPucukSedunia

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Ruangan yang berisi 10 orang pemuda ini sudah begitu sepi. Berawal dari seseorang yang mengajak temannya menginap, beberapa orang mendengar hal itu langsung menawarkan diri untuk ikut serta. Alasannya sederhana, mereka tahu tuan rumah pasti akan menyediakan banyak makanan. Mendengar kata "banyak makanan" tentu hal yang tidak bisa dilewatkan bagi seseorang karena itu artinya dia bisa membawa pulang "beberapa".

Mereka harusnya bisa terjaga dalam waktu lama untuk sekedar bermain _game_ justru sudah _KO_ lebih dulu. Tidak ada aturan siapa tidur di mana. Siapa yang lebih dulu meng-klaim tempat yang ada, di situlah tempatnya tidur. Tidak mengherankan jika posisi mereka sangat tidak beraturan. Ditambah lagi dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan dan minuman kaleng yang berserakan, tempat ini tidak tampak lagi layaknya sebuah rumah.

Lampu sudah dimatikan. Penerangan ruangan hanyalah sinar lampu yang menyusup dari lubang ventilasi. Namun, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak bisa masuk ke alam mimpi seperti yang lain walau sudah memejamkan mata. Dia kembali terjaga, mengubah posisi badan menjadi duduk. Usahanya untuk tidur sejak dua jam lalu gagal. Tidak biasanya dia sulit tidur seperti ini. Biasanya dia sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Berawal dari pikirannya yang melayang ke keluarganya. Memikirkan apa makan malam mereka saat dirinya bisa makan _pizza_ ukuran besar bersama teman-temannya, –tentu saja dia sudah menyimpan beberapa potong _pizza_ dan beberapa makanan lain untuk dibawa pulang–. Keluarganya pasti makan makanan yang lebih sehat dibanding semua _junk food_ yang dibeli teman-temannya. Karena sekarang musim gugur, dia bisa memanen beberapa sayuran yang tumbuh di bukit. Bibi penjual ikan juga memberinya diskon separuh harga ketika ia berbelanja. Jadi keluarganya pasti makan enak. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya saja pikiran itu membuat kantuknya hilang.

"Kau belum tidur, Isogai?"

Isogai Yuuma yang sejak tadi disibukkan dengan pikirannya tersadar. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf, Chiba,"

"Tidak, aku hanya kedinginan,"

Seperti halnya Isogai, Chiba pun duduk. Chiba memperhatikan sekeliling, teman-temannya tampak tidur nyenyak. Sayangnya tidak ada satu pun temannya yang memakai selimut termasuk si empunya rumah, dia hanya beruntung karena bisa tidur di sofa.

Ada jeda panjang antara mereka. Sebagai ketua yang seharusnya sanggup merangkul teman sekelasnya, tentu ada beberapa orang yang sedikit luput dari perhatian Isogai. Chiba Ryuunosuke salah satunya. Sikapnya yang lebih banyak diam dan kurang pandai bergaul membuat Isogai sulit akrab dengannya. Apalagi Isogai jarang terlibat dalam lingkar pertemanan Chiba. Kalau bukan karena ajakan Maehara dan iming-iming makanan, mungkin Isogai tidak akan berada di sini. Dan berada dalam situasi di mana hanya Isogai dan Chiba yang terjaga.

Isogai berharap dia bisa tertidur karena bosan dengan keheningan antara mereka. Hal yang sulit terjadi saat ini.

Isogai berniat mengambil cemilan atau minuman untuk mengusir kecanggungan, sayangnya tidak ada satu pun makanan atau minuman yang berada dalam wilayah jangkauan lengannya. Makanan paling dekat ada di ujung meja dan jika ingin mengambilnya, Isogai harus bangkit melewati Terasaka dan Itona yang seolah bertindak sebagai pelindung makanan. Chiba sendiri tak terlihat melakukan pergerakan. Isogai khawatir, di balik poninya yang menutupi mata, sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah kembali tertidur.

"Mau minum susu hangat atau teh chamomile? Kudengar itu bisa membantu merilekskan pikiran,"

"Boleh," Isogai mengangguk, apapun ia terima asal bisa tidur malam ini. Entah minuman yang ditawarkan Chiba ada atau tidak.

Chiba bukanlah orang yang sedingin kelihatannya, begitu pikir Isogai.

"Ayo kita ke dapur,"

Isogai bangkit mengikuti Chiba. Sedikit lebih hati-hati ketika berjalan karena mereka harus melewati teman-temannya yang tidur menghalangi jalan. Di dapur, Chiba langsung saja membuka lemari pendingin, melihat apakah ada susu di dalam. Beruntung, masih ada sekotak susu yang belum dibuka. Chiba langsung saja mengambilnya. Tak lupa mengambil dua buah cangkir untuk dirinya dan Isogai.

Dituangnya susu ke dalam panci. Terakhir kali dia mencoba memanaskan susu menggunakan _microwave_ , dia justru mendapat lebih banyak pekerjaan. Bukannya susu hangat yang didapat, tetapi malah luberan susu di dalam _microwave_. Kali ini, walau dia sudah tahu kalau dia harus memasukkan sumpit atau sendok kayu ke dalam cangkir, Chiba tetap tidak ingin mengambil resiko membuat ledakan kedua. Dini hari begini.

Isogai menawarkan diri untuk merebus susu. Chiba sadar dirinya tidak ahli dalam urusan pekerjaan dapur menyerahkan tugas itu kepada yang lebih kompeten. Setidaknya dia tidak menambah masalah temannya hingga makin sulit tidur. Atau justru sebaliknya? Membuat Isogai kelelahan agar dia cepat tidur? Ah, tapi Isogai sudah terlanjur selesai merebus susu dan menuangnya ke dalam cangkir yang disiapkan Chiba.

"Kau mau menambahkan madu ke dalam susumu, Isogai?"

"Memangnya ada?"

"Ini," Chiba menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna coklat keemasan.

Isogai kembali mengangguk. Sudah disiapkan begitu, Isogai tidak bisa menolaknya. Isogai menuang satu sendok makan madu ke dalam cangkirnya. Chiba sendiri memilih tidak menambahkan bahan lain ke dalam cangkirnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Meneguk susu hangat untuk membuat pikiran mereka lebih tenang. Tidak banyak pemandangan yang bisa mereka lihat di sini. Jendela dapur pun hanya menampakkan warna gelap langit malam. Bahkan bulan dan bintang pun tak terlihat.

Suasana kembali hening. Chiba tak tampak berniat membicarakan sesuatu. Isogai sendiri juga sedang buntu untuk membuka obrolan. Belum tidur hingga dini hari membuat otaknya lambat bekerja. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah tegukan susu yang mereka minum.

"Nanti kau tidur di kamar saja. Bisa saja karena tadi kau merasa tak nyaman tidur di lantai, kau jadi sulit tidur. Mungkin tidur di kasur bisa memudahkanmu untuk cepat tidur,"

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Kondisi ekonomi Isogai yang tidak bisa disebut berkecukupan membuatnya terbiasa menjalani hidup yang tidak senyaman teman-temannya. Tidur di kasur adalah kemewahan dalam hidup Isogai. Oh, dan karena teman-teman mereka sudah tidur di ruang keluarga, Isogai bisa memonopoli kasur. Sungguh kebahagiaan berlipat.

Tak terasa susu di cangkir mereka telah habis. Isogai pun mencuci barang-barang yang mereka gunakan. Chiba mengantar Isogai menuju kamar. Saat lampu dinyalakan, mereka dapat melihat kondisi kamar yang cukup rapi walau pemiliknya adalah seorang laki-laki. Di beberapa sudut kamar terdapat beberapa barang khas pemilik kamar yang dipajang. Namun, jangan harap Isogai memperhatikan semua itu. Fokusnya tertuju pada tempat tidur di sisi kiri kamar. Tampak begitu nyaman, empuk dan hangat. Isogai tidak sabar untuk merebahkan diri di atasnya.

"Kau tidur di sini saja,"

"Baiklah,"

Isogai melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan bergelung di dalam selimut hangat. Chiba mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Usai berkutat dengan dengan benda di dalam gelas kecil, dia pun keluar kamar.

"Selamat tidur, Isogai,"

"Terima kasih, Chiba"

Chiba mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar. Aroma lembut lavender dari lilin aromaterapi yang dinyalakan Chiba menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Isogai merasa sangat nyaman. Rasa kantuk perlahan mulai datang. Saat bangun nanti dia harus meminta maaf kepada Sugino karena sudah memakai tempat tidurnya tanpa izin. Karena hal itu, Isogai tersadar bahwa tempat ini juga bukan rumah Chiba. Tetapi tadi Chiba seolah tidak menemukan kesulitan menemukan barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Ah, sudahlah. Isogai tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Rasa kantuknya juga makin kuat. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah bermimpi menjadi petani ubi yang sukses.


End file.
